Death By A Sword
by Musicalwriter86
Summary: Pit and Link are found by an orphanage runner. They grow up, and they get along better than anyone alive has ever witnessed. However, that all changes when one dies from a sword. And it's not the death you'd imagine a sword can give. My entry to 'The Feels Hurt' Contest By writer of worlds. WARNING: Death and orphan mentions in here. Read while listening to Rosalina's story theme.


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Super Smash Brothers Fanfiction, And my entry to my first contest The Feels Hurt by Writer Of Worlds. I'm a VERY happy person so just bear with me for now if it's not sad. A song that I think would be perfect for this(Super Mario Galaxy fans will know this):** **(Rosalina's story theme, search up on youtube.)** **. I really hope you all enjoy this, this took me ALL of yesterday to complete. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you don't wanna read my Author's note anymore, so, on with the show! I(truly) love you guys. ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT(although I wish I did) own Super Smash Brothers, or the song I used to set the mood. It'd be really cool if I did own them though.**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a small little village of only about three people, there were two baby boys. One with the face of an angel, and one with the face of courage. They were both found on the side of the street, one wrapped in a white shiny blanket with a gold bow and arrow, the other a forest green blanket with a gold Triforce. Both had been placed in the same basket.

Rosalina, a motherly woman who ran the village orphanage(which was mostly filled with her lumas as the village only had three people), was on a walk with her lumas. It was a rainy night, and her lumas loved to walk in the rain. She was about to cross the street when she found those two boys.

The one with the face of an angel seemed lost and helpless. He was wearing a tag that was shimmery and shaped like angel wings. On it said Pit in silver. The other had the face of courage that looked like he was on the verge of crying. He had a tag that was bold and strong. It was three golden triangles positioned together to make one triangle; a Triforce. On his said Link in gold. Rosalina looked around to see if anyone had by any chance left the kids there. Sure enough, there was nobody. She decided to take them to her orphanage. When she fed them, washed them and put them to bed, She went to throw away the basket, but not before seeing a piece of paper. She picked it up and read it.

 _To the person who receives this letter,_

 _Hi there. I am so sorry that I couldn't take care of these wonderful kids. I was going to take care of them, but my husband has recently died and I am incapable of working. Please don't try to find me, I will come to the kids when the time is right. Please do try to understand. I am so sorry to have to put this burden on you. Please forgive me._

 _With much sorrow, Palutena._

Rosalina looked at the crib the boys slept in. They were both so peaceful…

She stored the basket, blankets and letter away. She made a secret promise to Palutena that she would take care of these kids and give them a good life.

Over the years, the village expanded massively. So many people moved in. There were hospitals, malls, houses and apartments, and schools. As for the two boys, they got along amazingly. Pit was that outgoing, bubbly type, whereas Link was rather quiet and bold. Link enjoyed battling with Pit on the battlefield. And Pit could say the same. As they got older, Link found love with Zelda, a brown-haired princess who was quite wise. Eventually, they got engaged, and our tragedy starts on the evening before the wedding.

Pit was quite good at creating things, from a puzzle to a car. Pit decided he wanted to create something for his about to be married friend, seeing as Link was moving out of the orphanage after the wedding. After all, it would be a nice way to say thank you for choosing him as the best man. And of course, something for the lady too, seeing as she was about to be his 'Best friend in law'.

At the wedding dinner, which involved pretty much everyone in what was now a city, Pit had given Zelda a beautiful pearl necklace that all other ladies at the wedding envied, and presented Link with the world's most beautiful and charming sword that cut your eyes just looking at it. All other swordsmen were eyeing it all night.

However, the action doesn't start until everyone's outside, leaving to go home.

Two kids named Ness and Popo were running towards Link with their arms open, and jump-hugged him to celebrate the wedding. However, in the process of falling, his sword shattered and slid to the center of the road they were waiting across. Pit, who had been conversing with Princess Peach, Ike and Falco at this time, had seen this and was enraged, and hearing the crunch of it from underneath by-passing veichles didn't help either. He excused himself and went to where the kids were harassing Link.

" _What is going on here? Don't you know how much effort this took me to make, especially something I specifically made for my best friend_?"

Popo and Ness stared wide eyed, shaking. Pit was a kind soul, but despite his angelic nature and beauty, he could be scary when he was angered. Link made an attempt to cut in.

"Dude, don't worry about it, it's-"

" _Do you two really not know how to behave yourselves? Is this how you act at a wedding_?"

" _We're sorry Pit_!"

" _Well guess what? 'Sorry' isn't going to fix that, will it?_ " Pit said, pointing to the not broken sword.

"No…" The two boys were starting to cry.

"So then should _I_ forgive _you_?"

After that last comment was made, the two boys ran inside, traumatized.

Link got up and walked towards Pit.

"Dude, what was that? They're just kids! It's not like they know how the world works!"

Pit pointed a finger at Link. "You know how mad I get when my work gets destroyed!"

"Which gives you the right to yell at them. Correct?"

Pit couldn't make a comeback for that.

"Maybe you should go talk to them." Link said, gently placing a hand on Pit's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Pit said, barely looking up. "Okay."

Pit went inside the building to try and apologize to the kids. Link decided to go and get the sword that was scattered across the ground.

Peach walked over to Zelda.

"You're so lucky to have a man like that; he'll be an excellent father!"

"I am pretty lucky, aren't I?"

The two turned around to Link for a few seconds before going back to talking.

After about two minutes of finding the pieces, Link found the last one.

"There." He said, satisfied with himself. He then turned around to a massive eighteen-wheeler truck beeping it's loud horn.

The people outside of the building that the wedding took place in all turned to where Link once was at the sound of blood spilling, many bones being crushed, and a loud shriek. Zelda turned to see the broken-off sword hilt go flying, millions of pieces and a few drops of blood following in pursuit. She then turned to where the truck had stopped, and saw Link's dead and twisted body behind the truck. She started screaming and crying. Peach attended her side and tried to comfort her as Falco called an ambulance and Ike ran towards Link's body. A few minutes later, Pit walked out happily, only to become scared when he saw ambulances and police cars everywhere. He saw Peach and Zelda crying, as well as Ike who looked distressed. Falco was conversing with some Police officers. He then noticed there was an ambulance where he sword once was. He noticed that police officers were taking their hats off their heads. And was that a body bag? Wait, where was Link? He didn't… did he? The look on Zelda's face was saying something else.

And then and there, he began to cry.

A few weeks later at city hall's garden, everyone was there dressed up in black suits and dresses. Daffodils, Link's favorite flowers, were everywhere. His gravestone, the shape of a sword with Triforce on it, read " _Here lies the body of the Courageous Hero, Link. Rest in Peace._ " A beautiful picture of Link was placed beside the grave, capturing his bold, beautiful, and courageous soul. Rosalina took the blanket he was wrapped in when she found him as a baby, and placed it over his grave. Ness and Popo, with the help of Ike, managed to fix the shattered sword. The two kids apologized and Pit made a sad smile. He and Zelda took the sword and stuck it in front of his gravestone. Finally, Pit took the Triforce necklace Link had previously owned and hung it on top of the sword hilt, as the rest people just stood there, crying.

As the people went to go settle themselves over a potluck, Zelda approached Pit.

"Hey, Pit."

"Zelda, I'm sorry about-"

"It's okay, Pit. It wasn't your fault." She said, giving a sympathetic smile. "I have something for you."

She placed something in Pits hand. Not wanting to see it-as he might start crying- he placed it in his pocket.

"Link said that he would give it to you on your wedding day, but if anything were to happen to him, he said to give it to you."

"Oh… Thank you." Pit started to cry. Zelda hugged him also crying, as more of Link's friends joined the sad hug. They stayed there for what seemed like a decade. Pit was glad he hadn't opened whatever Zelda had given to him; otherwise there would be a mess of tears everywhere.

Later that night, he finally took out of his pocket what it was that Zelda gave to him. He found a small box that had the Triforce on it. He opened it and almost cried; it was a necklace that had a halo and wings, handcrafted by Link himself. He also found a letter in it.

 _Dear Pit,_

 _You've always been an amazing, best friend to me. You've always supported me, no matter how crazy or insane my ideas may be. For example; when we were ten and we played truth or dare at Peach's Birthday party, and I dared you to kiss me. Ha, your face was so red it could put a rose to shame! But you still did it anyway, and you shrugged it off within the next day! I don't know a whole lot of people who could do that. You're the most perfect person in the world. (Don't tell Zelda I told you that!) And that's why I'm giving you this; an angel necklace. Because you're as perfect as an angel. Don't forget that. And if you ever feel sad, you can come to me, no matter what the problem is. I love you bro._

 _Link_

Upon reading this, Pit was so depressed he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

 _Pit and Link were excited; they were going to Princess Peach's Birthday party! And rumor had it, the princess was filthy rich. Being in an orphanage, you wonder what the rich lifestyle is like. Well, now they were about to find out!_

 _When they walked inside, Toad, a butler, led them through the pretty pink house. They saw others there, such as Falco, Shulk, Bowser, Viridi, and many more. They saw the presents they all brought, and immediately felt bad about not being able to afford one, and that they had to make their own. However, when it came time to present their gifts, all the other kids were upset with how underdone their gift was compared to the boys'. Link and Pit used their talents to create a colored, crystal statue of a platform holding a Starman, Fire Flower, and Mushroom. Peach was so blown away; she invited them to every Christmas and birthday party she held from that day forward. After eating part of a massive, seven-layered, pink icing peach cake, the kids went for games._

 _"Let's play truth or dare!" Zelda suggested. "If you chicken on a dare or you don't answer to a truth question, you're out!"_

 _Everyone in the room gathered into a circle. Seeing as she suggested the game, Zelda went first._

 _"Link. Truth or dare?_

 _"Truth."_

 _"Do you have a crush on someone here?"_

 _"...Yes."_

 _At this time, all the kids were making those noises that kids make when someone gets dissed._

 _"Who?" Zelda asked, eager to know._

 _"One question per truth." Link replied. Zelda just pouted and sat back in defeat._

 _"Bowser, truth or dare?"_

 _"Dare."_

 _"Dare you to walk around with Mario's hat."_

 _"Fine."_

 _Bowser walked over to Mario and almost took his hat._

 _But he didn't._

 _"Never mind. I'm out." Apparently it would be too much effort to even do that simple little task._

 _And person by person, people were eliminated. Until it was down to Link and Pit._

 _"So, Link, truth or dare?"_

 _"Dare."_

 _Pit thought for a moment. When you're playing truth or dare with the bearer of the Triforce of courage, it's not easy._

 _"Dare you to wear one of Peach's pink dresses."_

 _And Link did just that._

 _"My turn. Truth or dare?"_

 _"Dare."_

 _"Dare you to kiss me."_

 _Pit reddened. Everyone in the room stared. There was no way Pit could win this._

 _"It's over now."_

 _"Can we give Link the title of daredevil already?"_

 _"I knew this would happen." All the kids looked like they were disappointed in what they expected to happen._

 _And almost as if he had enough of being doubted, Pit leaned in..._

 _And kissed him._

 _"I guess I lose." Link stated._

 _The entire room went silent. After what seemed like forever, everyone in the room cheered. Ike, Marth, Roy and Robin hoisted him onto their shoulders, Peach romantically staring at Pit. Kirby and King Dedede were both too busy eating what was left of the massive peach cake to care, or notice. Shulk walked over to Samus and asked her what she thought of them kissing. He got a foot to the face for an answer. Pit, redder than before, was burying his face into his tunic. Zelda glared at him with fury and anger. Link just stood there. He was smiling at the champion, Zelda approaching his side._

 _Later that night, as the two went to bed, Pit spoke to Link._

 _"We shall never speak of this incident again." Pit said, full on serious._

 _"Sure, if that's what you want."_

 _Link was fine with it. But if it upset his best friend, so be it. The two went to bed without saying another word until morning._

* * *

Pit woke up. It was 2:35 AM. He felt like crying. He got out of bed and went to the one place he wanted to be. After all, Link said it was fine if he came to him whenever there was a problem.

Pit felt awful. It was his fault; had he not even made the sword in the first place, his best friend might still be here, alive. As Pit knelt and cried at the grave, he heard someone behind him.

He turned around, only to see Rosalina and some green haired lady he'd never seen before.

"Hey Rosalina," He said through sobs, though they weren't so noticeable. "Who's this?"

"This, Pit, is your mother."

"Pit. You're more beautiful than I imagined.' Palutena observed, excitedly walking closer to Pit. "Say, do you know where Link is?"

When she mentioned the name, Rosalina stiffened. Pit started crying, more than before, and turned back to the grave.

Palutena, confused, turned her head to Link's portrait. She saw one of the most beautiful men ever in existence. She then noticed his necklace hung on hilt of the sword Pit made, and read what was on the gravestone. It was then she understood.

* * *

 **A/N: So guys, that's the story, I hope you all enjoyed this, Please read and review, it would mean so much to me. And, If I get 10 reviews, I might continue this. Keep in mind though, the chapter limit to this story is 15, seeing as it's a contest and chapter stories are only allowed up to 15 chapters. Remember, you're all very beautiful and special. Once again, I love you all, and thank you for checking out this story!**


End file.
